jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KamikazePyro/Spinosaurus (Film Canon)
Analysis and Notes History In late 1998, InGen was bought by Masrani Global and the Gene Guard Act was passed, seemingly preventing any further dinosaur-related mishaps like the San Diego incident in 1997. That didn't stop InGen, though, since several unnamed scientists from their corporation covertly travelled back to Isla Sorna to further clone several dinosaurs for genetic experiments and "amalgam testing." This individual was one of the few dinosaurs cloned in the Embryonics Administration lab alongside Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Corythosaurus.Dinosaur Protection Group article on the Gene Guard Act. Contains leaked InGen files. As such, it was not a species on InGen's list and was not planned to be an attraction for the ill-fated Jurassic Park. It was later released to the ecosystem to fend for itself, and every trace of its creation was seemingly covered up. Data would suggest that the animal's quick maturity was heavily influenced by growth accelerators used during its upbringing in the embryonics building, perhaps more potent than normally used for other species. There was only one specimen witnessed during an incident in the summer of 2001, and all available InGen records from that covert operation indicate this to be true. Due to the status of the operation, it is unknown if this animal was bred to include the lysine deficiency that was built-in to InGen's animals as a safety precaution if they had ever left Isla Sorna or Nublar. In the 2001 incident, Dr. Alan Grant was part of a small group that ventured to the island in order to rescue a young man named Eric Kirby. During their unfortunate stay, they had several run-ins with this animal. They first met it after it killed two armed mercenaries and attacked their plane, stranding them on the island. It pursued them through the jungle, briefly fighting and killing a Tyrannosaurus (a younger individual by Dr. Grant's observation), before it abruptly left them alone. It is my hypothesis that it did not want to get into an altercation with the tribe of Velociraptor that nested in the area, thus it disengaged from its pursuit. Some time later, it continued its pursuit, chasing the group of survivors into the aviary observatory tower. Perhaps by chance or its use of smell, it encountered the group again in the river, destroying their boat and nearly gaining another meal before it was scared off by a giant wall of flames caused by Dr. Grant firing a flare gun into the boat's leaked oil drums. Fortunately for this group, that was the last time they had to contend with this animal. I currently do not have any confirmation of Masrani Global and InGen coming face-to-face with this animal during the building years of Jurassic World, between 2002 and 2004, and it was never transported from Sorna to Nublar, making me more interested in its status after 2001. Physical Characteristics From eyewitness accounts and some hidden InGen records during mid-1999, the body color of this individual was a mixture of dark and light gray with a yellowed underbelly and red splotches around its face, across its back, and at the end of its tail. The sail had blue circles, possibly for attracting the opposite sex. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, it had pronated wrists. It had strong jaws and immense strength comparable to that of the Tyrannosaurus, a thick hide, and a terrestrial lifestyle, although it displayed the ability to traverse and hunt in aquatic environments. Its skull bore two parallel crests in front of the eyes. It would appear that it became the largest carnivorous animal on Sorna, reaching over forty feet in length and approximately twenty feet in height across the top of its sail, exceeding the known data of InGen's Tyrannosaurus specimens. Estimates have placed its weight in comparable range to the Tyrannosaurus, between six and nine tons. Behavior By all accounts, this animal was extremely aggressive, maybe even more than the Tyrannosaurus, and would pursue its intended prey for miles at a time. In the uncovered testimonies by the Kirby family, Billy Brennan, and Dr. Grant, the animal was seemingly so intent on eating them that it violently smashed through a large perimeter fence outside the aviary in order to get to them. However, they all agreed in one way or another that the animal did not display any instances of noteworthy intelligence, unlike the Velociraptor. Known Territory Thermal readings indicate the Spinosaurus did not venture too far from the embryonics complex it was birthed at, keeping an extensive territory in the lush jungle of the northeastern quadrant of the island. Known competition included Tyrannosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and a rather unique tribe of Velociraptor. Despite this, it was most likely the apex predator of the region, being somewhat larger and just as ferocious as the Tyrannosaurus. Current Updates In 2018, Spinosaurus was included on a graphic released out by the Dinosaur Protection Group in their campaign to save the dinosaurs of Nublar from their impending destruction due to Mount Sibo. The graphic conveyed a list of species that were apparently subject to some measure of cruelty and possibly extinct.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg I have yet to verify if the individual encountered on Sorna is truly deceased or not due to the lack of physical evidence, comments from the aforementioned organization, or cited data used in the creation of that graphic. Notes and references Navigation fr:Spinosaurus es:Spinosaurus de:Spinosaurus ru:Спинозавр pt-br:Espinossauro Category:Blog posts